Circle Daybreak Moments: Requests and Gifts
by Every'Piece'Has'A'Purpose
Summary: Used to be Dracula...  A bunch of moments from our favorite Soulmate couples in Circle Daybreak as requested by my reviewers and and thank-you gifts all piled into one! Please r and r!
1. Dracula

**AN: Okay, so this dedicated to x_blackmeadow_x, AKA Cessy :D it's my thank you gift to her for writing me a story about Delos and Maggie, my favorite NW couple **_**ever **_**XD. So, what else could a girl do but do the same for her? This is a one-shot about Ash and Mare.**

**And, I've never read/watched Dracula, so bare with me on this. I'm just using info I've found online… XDD but, I'll watch it whenever the movie decides to show it's lazy butt on TV…**

**Hope ya like it, Cessy :D**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Who knew life without her soul mate could be so… _boring?_ Definitely not Mary-Lynette Carter. She had just arrived at the Daybreak mansion in Las Vegas a few weeks ago, after Ash, the vampire that had claimed - and that she had later accepted as- her other half, came back to meet his year-long deadline. She happily, and eagerly, came back with him, anxious to meet people in her predicament- having supernatural soul mates. However, much to her dismay, he was sent away on a mission by Lord Thierry basically the second the two arrived there.

So, now Mare was struck with boredom because she didn't have her Ash around, and resulted in doing something she _never _did. Watch horror movies. It's not as if she was scared easily, because she wasn't- she killed a werewolf, for heaven's sake- it's just that none of them seemed logical, which the brunette liked. She preferred a movie be based upon things that actually could happen, rather than some director's imagination. But, it was so _boring _without Ash here that she had nothing better to do than flip through the TV channels and find one to watch. Coincidentally, the first movie that popped up was _Dracula. _

Mare sat through the whole thing and actually found it.. Funny. The fact that she knew vampires, and even dated one, made the movie just silly. She understood what vampires could and couldn't do, and burning up in the sun wasn't one of them… or flying…or humongous ears… or even wear a cape. The only thing these people got right were, well, the fangs and the whole being staked to be killed part. So, Mare couldn't help but laugh whenever they got something wrong in the movie. A year or so ago, it might've been a bit scary, but definitely not now.

After about two hours, the movie ended and the credits rolled. The blue-eyed girl checked the time. 5:00.

_Great, _she thought to herself, _three more hours to kill until the stars are actually visible. _

She sighed, and shifted herself off the couch, before wandering into the larger then life backyard that most of the Daybreaker's were strolling about it. Mare passed Gillian, Thea, Winnie, and Iliana, the four witches, practicing on their spells, while David- Gill's soul mate- and Eric- Thea's soul mate- hung in the background, watching them perform their magic tricks.

Maggie, a close friend of Mare's, was sitting on a bench while she watched Delos- her vampire soul mate- and Miles- her shape shifter brother- argue over something (once again) and gave the brunette a small wave before groaning and putting her head in her hands.

Next to them were Quinn, James, and Morgead, three vampires wrestling on the ground- and Mare was pretty sure someone got pants-ed because there was a random pair of trouser's lying on the ground- while Galen, one of the few shape shifter's here, tried to break the three of them up in his leopard form…. To which Quinn countered by pouring water on him and yelling, "bad kitty!".

Their soul mates, Rashel, Keller- two, twin, half shape shifter's- and Jez- half vampire, half human- were training next to them while they fought with Poppy- James' vampire soul mate- sat on the grass and watched the three, green eyes darting back and forth between the professional fighters. Personally, Mare didn't think the girls actually needed training. She figured they just liked kicking each other's ass to prove who was the best fighter.

Poppy grinned happily seeing the brunette, and Mare smiled back timidly, still very shy around these new people, before coming across Lord Thierry, and his human soul mate, and Old Soul, Lady Hannah. The two of them were lying under a tree, snuggled up in each other's arms, and their eyes completely devoted and full of love.

_Ugh, these two make me miss Ash more than normal… _she thought to herself, before quickly walking away from the love-birds that were making her feel sorry for herself.

Mare decided to head back in the house, passing a few other people that smiled or waved, but she didn't know them to well, on a count of being new…

Eventually, she wound up in the room she and Ash shared, and plopped herself on the bed. Her blue eyes closed, and she couldn't help but envision the movie again. Scenes replayed in her head, and she giggled again once she thought of the cape.

_Ash would wear something like that, _she thought, _just because he's Ash… _

She wasn't paying attention, at all. So, of course, she didn't notice the bat- that she didn't know was rubber- fall from the ceiling. Mare let out a scream, jumped off of the bed, and ran to the farthest corner of the room.

A laugh echoed. She screamed louder. A voice filled the room.

"Velcome, my darling, to my house ov vonders… or horrors…vichever chu choose!" it boomed**(1) **in a Dracula-like voice. A figure appeared out of no where in the room, a cape covering his face. Mare screamed again, and reached for the nearest weapon… which, in this case, would be a lamp. She swung blindly, and wound up hitting something. She didn't stop swinging, though. Mare was determined to get whoever it was out of here.

The person groaned, "OW! Mare! Damn! Stop!"

She did. The cape came down, and sure enough, there stood Ash, clothed completely like Dracula had been- minus the baldness, of course. He could never get rid of his hair that he worked so hard on everyday…

Her blue eyes widened, "Ash! What the hell? Why did you sneak in here? And dressed like Dracula? You scared the crap out of me!"

The blonde boy grinned, "I heard from some people you watched the movie earlier today, so I figured it would be cool to come in dressed like him. I didn't mean to freak you out…"

She smiled at him, "Well, I guess I don't care.. That much… just so long as you're back."

"I've missed you so much."

"Me too."

Ash walked up to his human soul mate, wrapping his arms around her waist. His ever changing eyes shined a bright, happy blue, and just as he was about to close in for a kiss-

"OW! Damnit! MARE! Did you just kick my shins?"

Mare glared at him, "Don't freaking scare me like that!"

"I thought we were past the whole violent thing!"

"Guess not."

And with that, she walked over to the closed blinds in their room, and pulled them open. Ash hissed, covering his face with the cape, much like the vampire he was mimicking.

"The light! It burns!"

"Save it. I know it doesn't bug you."

"It bugs Dracula!"

"But you're not him!"

Ash opened his mouth, ready to give a remark, before shrugging and saying, "Good point." He hoisted himself off the floor with that oh-so amazing natural grace that a vampire had, and walked- well, more like ran- over to where his soul mate was waiting for him at the door. The two gripped hands, walking out together.

"You know, you should probably change out of those clothes," Mare stated.

"I don't know. I was thinking about going around like this all day."

"No. Just… no… you should really change out of them."

"Jeez, Mare, if you wanted me to get naked so bad, you could just say so. You don't need to hint to it."

"Don't push it," Mare warned, "It's your first night back. Do you _want _to spend it on the couch?"

"I love you, Mare."

"I love you too, Ash. Now go change, before I kick you out."

"Fair enough."

And, then he zoomed back into their room, changed with that supernatural speed that only a creature of the night could have, and made his way back to Mary-Lynette. Yes, she was certainly glad to have her soul mate back…

**AN: There you go, Cessy! Hope you like it! And thanks again for the story you wrote for me!**

**I know that this probably isn't the funniest around… but that's not my style of writing… however, since I'm sure a lot of you know Cessy writes all that funny stuff, I figured I'd try and write something funny, too. After all, this is a story for her :D so, sorry if it's not amazingly awesome, but my forte lies in suspense and action.. Not comedy stuff like her (Which, if you haven't checked any of her stuff out, go do it now! It's amazing!)… but I hope it was good :~)**

**Please review! That button gives out hugs! **

**(1): case you couldn't understand it (I couldn't the first time around, either, and I'm then author…) he said, "Welcome my darling, to my house of wonders… or horrors… whichever you choose!"**


	2. AN

Nope, sorry peoples, not an update. Just an author's note.. But it's about updates :D

I was thinking, since so many of you want me to continue, to make this a requested stories bundle. If you have a character/pairing from NW that you want me to write about, leave it in the reviews and I'll write out a one-shot for you :D After all, I was only intending for this to be a one-shot, but since so many of you want me to continue, what better way to do it than with what you want to see?

Soooo, thanks so much to everyone for your awesome reviews :D I'm soo soo soo so happy you all liked "Dracula" (especially X-black meadow-X since it was her story :D) and just click that little button down there that says review, or send me a PM to give me your ideas about what I should write next.

Thanks so much! You readers, reviewers, and favoriters are the best!

- bookwormgrl101


	3. Kitten

**AN: Just one word: damn! I can't believe how many people want me to continue, and how many people requested O.o I'm amazed! Thanks so much, you guys :DDDD You really know how to make a girl's day! :DDDDDD **

**Any who, this is a Rashel and Quinn one-shot requested by LJ Shan, lula6791 and Lamia Vampress! :D Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Permanent Disclaimer on my profile cause I get tired of writing it…. XD**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Come on! You're a damn vampire! You can do better than that!" Rashel yelled to her soul mate, hands on hips and looking beyond aggravated.

"Yeah, and I'm a freaking tired vampire who's low on blood supply! AKA no energy, kitten! Let me hunt and we'll see who wins this fight!" John Quinn, the vampire hunter's vampire soul mate yelled back.

"A) You went hunting yesterday! You're not low on blood! Don't use that excuse! B)I'm not a kitten! Damn it!"

"No, I didn't. I was _going _to but then a certain someone made me stay home and watch that four year old demon! And, yes, you are."

"Hey! You said you wanted to watch Timmy! And he's not a demon! You'd be pissy to if you were stuck in the body of a pre-schooler! And, no, I'm NOT!"

"What else was I supposed to say? 'No, I hate the kid so I won't do it'? And, hello! I'm a four hundred year old guy, who should really be dead right now, and I'm stuck at eighteen! How do you think I feel? But, I'm still not as evil as him," Rashel raised her eyebrows at this, and Quinn added quickly, "Okay, so I was, but not anymore! And, yes, kitten, you're a kitten."

His soul mate's green, cat-like eyes narrowed into slits. "Yes, you were supposed to say that. At least if you did I wouldn't be hearing you complain right now! And, you're supposed to be dead, not seventeen. There's a difference. And stop calling me kitten!" She hissed out in that dangerous if-you-keep-messing-with-me-I-will-kill-you-even-if-you're-my-soul-mate tone.

But, Quinn was oblivious to her threatening tone, or look. He was a vampire, and he didn't intend to lose this argument. His own, dark eyes lowered in a glare, "Well, you probably would've killed me if I _did _say it, so you have no right to complain. And, you're still a kitten, kitten."

The black haired girl's glare became ten times more intense, and the vampire suddenly was aware of the danger his soul mate presented. He backed himself up a bit from her, ready to get a running start if he needed to take her down. Unfortunately for him, she got to the striking first. She pounced on him before he even saw it coming- which is pretty impressive, seeing as he was a vampire and could normally see her with his advanced senses.

Rashel had him tackled to the floor in an instant, pulling out a - fake, none wooden, but made to look as if it was- stake and holding to his throat. Her soul mate wasn't supposed to know it wasn't real, but, unfortunately for her, he did.

"Call me that again," she growled out, green eyes glowing with anger.

Quinn smirked- he couldn't help it. To him, she was just to cute, acting so tough and threatening, "Kit. Ten," he replied, smug and enunciating each syllable.

She glared even harder. Quinn's smirk grew. And, before she could count to three, he had her pinned to the floor. The fake stake was in his arms, and he tossed it across the room. Rashel was attempting to move her arms- which were held down with his hands- and her legs- held between her soul mate's- so that way she could get a hit _somewhere. _But, no, his grip was to strong.

_Damn vampire abilities, _she thought, _Why didn't I stake him when I had the chance? _

Quinn smiled, "Because you love me, and, though you'd probably never admit it, you'd be sad if I died."

_Damn mind reading. _

"Actually, it comes in handy right about now."

_Stay out of my head._

"Nope."

_You suck._

He didn't respond to that one. Instead, he used one of the hands he had capturing her arms and tilted her head up to his until their lips locked. The silver cord that connected their minds flared until the world around them disappeared.

That is, until Rashel broke the kiss off. Her free arm was pushing distance between the two of them.

"Kitten! What the hell?" her soul mate complained.

"I told you not to call me that. Time to pay the price," She responded, shrugging as best as she could with one arm still in captivity.

"That's not cool. Not at all."

"Then don't call me that."

"No can do, kitten."

"Well, then be prepared for no kisses for a month."

"Fine; no kitten,' the vampire pouted, releasing his soul mate prisoner.

"Knew you'd see it my way," she grinned, and scrambled off the floor to go get her stake that had been shucked across the floor.

"No, you threatened me."

"Meh, it still worked."

In the next instant, Quinn was across the room, and had Rashel pinned, once again- she was really getting sick of that- to the nearest wall. He tilted her head up, and kissed her once more before dashing out of the room, leaving the vampire hunter- well, somewhat ex vampire hunter- breathless.

"Later kitten!" he called, his voice echoing.

"What did I just say? You're really pushing it!" she shouted back at him.

His face appeared in the door way for a moment, "You don't have the super speed. I can kiss you without you even noticing."

"But I have the stake."

"Which is why I'm leaving."

"That's a smart move."

And, with that, Rashel picked up another, actually wooden stake from her hunting equipment and ran after her soul mate, laughing the whole way.

**AN: I don't know if this was as funny as the last one… but, I tried. :~) Again, a huge huge huge thanks goes out to my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters! You guys are amazing with your equally amazing reviews! :3**

**Also just to let everyone know, I'm gonna change the story name from "Dracula" To "Circle Daybreak Moments: Requests and Gifts" so look for that for future updates :D They'll also be a note in the summary.**

**This is just a list of what one shots will be done, for who, and in what order. I have bad memory, and I needed this for me to remember, but it's also so you guys can see in what order your one shots will be done :~) I'm writing them in the order of which pairs/characters were requested. **

**Paulette, lula6791 and LJ Shan: Jez and Morgead**

**Old Soul ,starr1095, my-heart-is-torn, and Paulette: Maggie and Delos**

**Starr1095: Eric and Thea**

**Xcatx, lula6791: Ash and Mare 2**

**Lula6791: Keller and Galen **

**(thank you gift) YayNessa: whatever pairing she chooses. **

**And, just to let you know, if you want me to do a one-shot on a pair, but it was already written, I'll make another for you. Like, for example, if you want one on Quinn and Rashel, I'll just write another for you. You can still request them in reviews or whatever. **


	4. Where's My Jacket?

**AN: Alright, so this is the one-shot for **_**Paulette, lula6791 and LJ Shan**_** about Jez and Morgead. Hope you guys like it :D**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Really, Morgead, Really? Of all things, that's what you take?" Jez Redfern asked, hands on hips and glaring at the person she called her soul mate.

"Why, Jezebel, I have no idea what you're talking about," Morgead replied, smiling innocently.

"Don't call me that, Morgy, and you know exactly what it is I'm talking about," she hissed, her silvery-blue eyes narrowing into slits.

"Don't call me that, idiot, and nope. I have no idea what it is you may be looking for," he said in that to-innocent-to-be-true tone.

"Don't call me an idiot, idiot. And you know very well that I'm talking about my leather jacket! And, before you ask, not, it's not just any leather jacket, _the _leather jacket! The one that everyone from our old gang has. The one that we stole from that one human dude we all hunted down, and then had a tailor make some more of them. That leather jacket. And I _know _that you took it… so give it back, damn it!"

"Now, Jez, what makes you so sure that I'm the one with this oh-so very special jacket of yours?"

"Because," she barely managed to hiss out in irritation, "you acted too innocent when I brought it up!"

"Doesn't mean a thing," Morgead said, shrugging. The corners of his lips turned up just a bit.

"Of course you would say that. You took it, so you say that the evidence I have means nothing."

"Jezebel, if I told you once, I told you a thousand times; I took nothing from you. Go look in your closet or something."

"Why, Morgy? Did you put it there?"

"No, _Jezebel,_ but _maybe _it's buried under the clothes we have yet to wash, and you were blaming me for absolutely nothing. Is that a possibility? Or did I just come up with that to direct punishment off of myself?"

"It's both, _Morgy_"

"You're impossible, _Jezebel_"

"I'm a vampire, _idiot._"

"_Half _vampire, _idiot._"

"Whatever, _idiot._ Let me check my closet."

And, then the redhead got up from her seat on the bed the two vampires- my bad, half vampire and lamia- shared, and walked to the closet they _also _shared, purposefully swaying her hips as much as possible. She threw open the double doors, got down on her knees, and dug through the pile of messy clothes scattered on the floor**. **The two of them never really bothered with cleaning, and only really did laundry when they were down with the last pair of underwear. Right now, though, Jez really wished they had. It was tough to dig through a bunch of clothes, and, even though she was living as a human and her senses weren't as strong, the smell was enough to make her puke.

_Maybe we'll start doing our laundry more often, _she decided, _this is just… gross. _

But, her worries were quickly forgotten the second her precious jacket came into view, buried completely under clothes. The very same one she had accused her soul mate of stealing. And, it being in the exact place he said it would be wasn't helping him at all.

Her silvery-blue eyes narrowed into tight slits as she spun around to glare at him, "How the hell did you know that was in there?" she hissed angrily.

"Vampire's intuition," Morgead said simply, shrugging and smirking.

"'Vampire's intuition' my ass."

"Language, Jezebel!"

"Bite me, Morgy!"

"Language!"

"Cut the crap. Just answer me. How exactly did you know it was there?"

"What is this, twenty questions? Am I going to be interrogated all day?"

But, Jez didn't get a chance to answer. Rashel, an ex-vampire hunter, and, ironically enough, the soul mate of a vampire she had plans to kill, popped her head into the doorway.

"Hey, Jez, I hope it's okay that I burrowed your leather jacket for today. Mine are all lost, or in the wash, and Quinn was taking me out on a picnic **(1). **And… it was really cold outside… so I took yours without asking. But, I washed it and hung it up before I gave it back."

And, with that, her dark head disappeared, and the red head turned back around to face her smug, vampire soul mate that was sitting on the bed.

"What's all that about my taking your jacket, again? Please run that by me one more time…"

"Can it, asshole. Fine, you didn't do it. I'm sorry. Damn. But, how did you know where it was?"

Morgead shrugged, "I saw Rashel hang it up once she came in here."

"Then how did it wind up on the floor?"

"Beats me. Probably fell off the hanger."

Jez sighed. She hated being wrong with a passion, especially after she had made such a big deal over her soul mate stealing it. It sucked- no pun intended- that it turned out he had absolutely nothing to do with it… so, she was forced to admit defeat.

"I'm sorry, okay. Look, I could've sworn that you took it…" she trailed off, not sure how to end.

"It's fine," Morgead sighed, "Come over here, kay?"

Jez did as he asked, and sat down next to him. He pulled her onto her lap and nibbled on her neck, trailing kisses up and down it.

"Damn, you're hot when you fight for something. So feisty! I like that it a girl!"

"You're kinky, that's all there is to it."

"Maybe, but you love me that way."

"Definitely, on both counts."

He laughed before biting down on her throat, fangs protruded. It was something he did often, so Jez didn't flinch. Morgead didn't drink her blood, he just bit so that way the could experience the soul mate connection and the silver cord.

And, the two finished their day that started in anger with pure, pure bliss.

**AN: Muahahaha! Done! Jez and Morgead are doneeeeeee! XDDD I hope I got them in character right. I just imagined Jez as a hot head, and Morgead with this cocky attitude while dealing with it. XDDDD But, if they seem OOC, let meh know in a (can you guess it?) review! Cookies for all who click that button! XD**

**(1): Takes place after the incident in the last chapter. **

**The list of what will be written, for who, and in what order:**

_**(thank you gift) YayNessa: Jez and Morgead 2 (written separately, and might be posted in here)**_

_**Old Soul ,starr1095, my-heart-is-torn, and Paulette: Maggie and Delos**_

_**Starr1095: Eric and Thea**_

_**Xcatx, lula6791, and .: Ash and Mare 2**_

_**Lula6791: Keller and Galen **_

_**Lamia Vampress: Rashel and Quinn 2**_

_**Adamsgirl and christinaxo: James and Poppy (discovering the magical straightener)**_

**Yes, I moved YayNessa's gift up on the list, but that's because she just posted a story for me, so I think I should try and get hers up ASAP. But, it won't interfere with anyone else's stories being written. Basically, I'm going to make it a separate story for her, and I might post it on here, too. It's not going to really interfere with anyone else's stories. They'll be posted at the time they would normally :~)**


	5. Browies and Chocolate

**AN: *squeal* Thanks so super duper positively absolutely much for the awesome sauce reviews! :D :D :D :D :D **

**Anywho, this is a Maggie/Delos one-shot dedicated to: Old Soul, starr1095, my-heart-is-torn, silversorbet, Meghan23 (For some reason your name never appeared on the **_**lists… **_**even though I wrote it….) and Paulette. **

**I'm soooo excited! Maggie and Delos are my very favorite pairing ever! *squee* I just hope I get them in character O.o**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"C'mon, please? For me?" Maggie pleaded, giving her vampire soul mate her famous _puppy dog eyes _that almost always worked on him.

Except for now. "No, Maggie. I refuse."

She huffed, "But why not? It's not as if I'm asking you to stick a stake through your heart! I'm asking you to try a brownie."

Delos shook his head, "I've never needed to try human food, and I'm not about to start now."

"But it's chocolate! It's delicious and sweet! You'll love it, I promise!"

"No."

"Just one bite!"

"Not going to happen."

"A nibble…"

"Sorry, love."

"Pleeeeaseeeee!"

"No."

Maggie sighed heavily, "But why? I don't understand why you have such an aversion to trying some human food."

Delos smirked lightly, "I prefer blood."

"If I told you there was blood in this…"

"I know you better then to think you would do something like that."

"Just a little bite, and I won't bug you with it again. I promise," she said, holding the bundle of fudgey brownie goodness up to his face that was wrapped in a napkin.

Delos grimaced, then sighed, "This really means that much to you?"

Maggie nodded, hair falling out of her ponytail and into her face, "Yup. If you're gonna live with humans, and have a human soul mate, I want you to experience all the joys of living with us… like trying out food!"

The grimace was back, and he opened his mouth to say something, but his human soul mate interrupted him, "And don't say that you don't have to because you're not a human. I know you're a vampire, but the whole point of this is to _experience _being a human person. So, try it, pretty please?"

Another sigh was the response, and then, "Hand it over."

Maggie smiled brightly, giving her soul mate a kiss on the cheek before reaching into her container of brownies (she figured Delos would want more once he tried them) and pulling on out, placing it on a napkin. She stuck it into her soul mate's expecting hands.

He hesitated.

She sighed, "What is it now?"

Delos shook his head, "Just a second. It _is _my first time trying human food. You can't expect me to not be cautious."

Maggie nodded, and waited for him to actually eat the brownie. Luckily for her, he did. It took a couple minutes or reluctance (Although she didn't know _why _anyone would be reluctant when trying a brownie) but finally her soul mate took his very first bite of human food.

Her eyes went wide, and she smiled brighter then the sun, " What did you think? Was it yummy? And gooey? And fudge-licious?"

Gold eyes didn't look at her for a second. But when they turned over to Maggie, they were just as wide as hers, "This is delicious," Delos said softly, "what… makes it taste so good?"

Maggie laughed, so ecstatic that he enjoyed her snack, "That's chocolate. It's always sweet and rich like that. And there's some fudge mixed in there, too. Oh! And the little chucks are chocolate chips."

Delos smiled, "Delicious," he said again, before reaching over his soul mate's place on the kitchen counter to grab another brownie out of her container.

_I knew he would want more, _Maggie thought triumphantly.

However, instead of eating this one, he handed it to her.

"Eat one with me," he said, beaming.

She happily agreed. After all, who doesn't love brownies? And the really fudgey ones were Maggie's favorites.

The couple munched through them like there was no tomorrow, and even took seconds. But, that's when they decided they didn't want to get sick from so much sweets- actually, that was more Maggie's thought than anything, seeing as Delos had no idea about how those tasty treats could make you feel terrible- and stuffed the container back in the fridge, ready to munch on for another day.

The two headed back up to the room they shared, the human girl tired and completely stuffed, while the vampire boy was perfectly fine- which made Maggie envy him. He didn't have to deal with the stomach pains of eating to much…

She was dozing off, though. Rain had just begun to fall outside- as if it knew she was tired and in bed with her snuggly (though he wasn't to most people; just to her) soul mate. Creepy coincidences….

But, anyway, Maggie was about to fall asleep. She could feel her eyes drooping, and her breathing slowing down.

Until weight suddenly pushed her down into the bed, popping her eyes open.

Delos was standing over her, arms on both sides of her head, capturing her wrists, legs on both sides of her waist, grinning something that could only be described as predatory.

To someone that wasn't his soul mate, of course.

Maggie knew him well enough to know that she was in no danger. He couldn't hurt her if he wanted to- which she was sure he didn't. Delos had proven countless times that he would never harm a hair on her head, both because he loved her, and Miles would more than likely kill him…

Back to the story! With that predatory grin of his, the vampire bent down to his soul mate's face, his golden eyes boring into hers, and kissed her on the lips. Passion exploded, accompanied with fireworks and the happy humming of the silver cord. Maggie grinned under his lips and closed her eyes yet again.

_This was bliss. _

Unfortunately, because the human body needed air, it had to end a lot quicker then Maggie would've liked to. Smooth lips separated from hers, and a smirk took place of the grin.

All Delos said was, "You taste like chocolate."

Maggie would definitely need to get him to try some more food. Especially if it was always like this afterwards…

**AN: Probably not as funny as the other ones. It's got more fluff then anything, but oh well. I loves this couple that I had to add fluff in! I just hadddd tooooo! They're toooooooooooooooooooo cute! :D :D :D :D :D **

**Anywho, please review! That button will explode if you don't click it… and do you want to be a button killer? **

_**My magical list of what will be done for who, and in what order (talk about a mouth full): **_

_**Starr1095: Eric and Thea**_

_**Xcatx, lula6791, and : Ash and Mare 2**_

_**Lula6791, AngelDuckii: Keller and Galen **_

_**Lamia Vampress, LJ Shan, : Rashel and Quinn 2**_

_**Adamsgirl, RoseJean Sterling Salvatore**_, _**and christinaxo: James and Poppy (discovering the magical straightener)**_

_**SilverSorbet: All of them :D **_


	6. The Infamous Oxyclean

**AN: Yuppp… so it's been a while, hasn't it? Heh… my bad. It's just that… I had absolutely no inspiration whatsoever. At all. Zip, zilch, nada. And I'm sure all of you that write have felt that at one point or another- which, it sucks. To the extremeness of extreme -.- And then, of course, life is a bitch. Lots of stuff has been happening these past couple months- and the majority of it isn't good. So, I had to deal with Real Life first before I could start writing again. But, I'm back now… hopefully. I don't know how long it's gonna take me to update this anymore- I guess whenever I get mojo? Who knows… **

**But, but, butttt- I absolutely am completely and utterly thankful to those of you that waited this long for this chapter. I'm soo sorry for how long it took. I didn't mean for it to- but life has other plans sometimes -.-… hopefully this was worth the wait, and my loyal supporters will enjoy it! :D **

**This is dedicated to: **_**Star1095 and SilverSorbet. **_**Hopefully it was worth the wait… **

* * *

Eric raised a sandy blonde eyebrow as he stared at the stained walls. "How exactly did this happen again?" he asked, looking at Thea, his witch soul mate that on normal circumstances didn't have spells backfire like this.

"Well, you know how just about all of the new Daybreak witches are new? I was trying to help Gill and Illiana with a spell that was only _supposed_ to levitate a few object off the table. But, then Winnie came in, and apparently had the same idea… and her spell mixed with mine kinda made this…" She indicated to the walls- coated in a mixture of slime, soot, something that looked suspiciously like mashed potatoes, and a few other things Eric wasn't sure if he wanted to know just what they were.

Gillian stared up at him, her violet eyes wide, "We didn't mean to, honest! I just wanted practice. With the apocalypse coming up soon and all, I want to be as strong as possible. We can help clean up! After all, it was our fault… or we can find another spell-"

Winnie cut her off. "No. No more spells. This was our learning lesson right now. From now on, if we wanna practice, Thea and I need to make up some type of schedule so this doesn't happen again…. But we can still help you out if you want. It is your room we killed after all."

Eric ran a hand through his sandy hair. "Nah. It's fine. I'll go grab some cleaning stuff and pray this crap comes off. After all, if one person can't do it with Oxyclean, what makes you think five people can?"

"Um… Oxyclean is for clothes…" Thea put in, a smirk forming on her supernaturally-pretty face.

"I'm a guy. I'm not supposed to know that," He waved his hand dismissively, before pausing in thought, "And, have you seen the new adds? They take stains out of carpets with that stuff."

"Will it work on walls?" Gillian was always the most concerned out of the bunch.

"I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

Eric shook his head. "I'm good. Don't worry about it. And if I can't get it cleaned up, I'll go to Thierry and have him and the expert vampires do it. Problem solved. I don't think he'll be too mad if he knows you guys were just trying to practice. And, if he is… well, it was nice knowing all of you. Now, shoe. I gotta get to work."

The two witches- Illiana had taken off the second that the spell backfired, according to Winnie, to go find Keller for some help- gave him one last, worried glance as they left the soul mate's room, leaving only Thea and Eric.

She gave him a small smile. "I really didn't mean for this to happen…"

He shook his head. "I know. It was an honest mistake. At least it doesn't happen all the time." He wrapped an arm around her waist, and gave her a kiss on the temple, "Now, we have to get cleaning. It's your room too."

Thea gave him a playful scowl- though Eric could sense through a certain bond that rhymed with "cole kate" **(1)** that she was expecting to help all along- before following her soul mate out of the room and down the stairs to the cleaning closet on the first floor- where everything they would more than likely need to tackle this mess would be held at.

"Let's go get your Oxyclean," was all she said as she trailed behind him.

"Mary-Lynette!" Thea's shout could be heard throughout the whole house- thanks to certain creatures with very strong hearing- and was sure her call could be heard, "We need your help!"

The brunette's head appeared in the closet doorway a few seconds later, with Ash on her tail. "What's up?"

A blush colored the blonde witch's cheeks. "Um… what products would you use to get stains out of walls?"

Mary thought for a minute, seeming to consider the answer, when Ash beat her to it. "Oxyclean," Eric gave his soul mate a triumphant look, "and some CRL, depending on if it's calcium, lime, or rust. Maybe a little bit of the Lysol or Windex wipes, if your mess needs to be wiped up."

The other three gave him a sideways look, but Mary-Lynette spoke up. "And you know this how?"

"Well," the vampire started, dragging out the word, then smirking a bit as he saw a look of annoyance cover his soul mate's face, "I'm your perfect match. I should know this stuff, right? That, and I had three sisters. Two of which that loved makeup, and would constantly get it on _my_ walls, and the other that loved to draw on the walls and blame me, so I would be forced to clean it up."

The human boy held up a hand. "Amen to that." Eric had a little, feministic sister that was constantly drawing things to promote "female power" everywhere in their home. Until she got older and their mother talked her out of it by saying she wouldn't be able to eat any sweets for the rest of her life if she kept it up.

The vampire and the human high-five-d, smirking at each other. Sister problems weren't fun.

"So…Which one of those works the best?" Eric asked, wanting to see if he was right with his famous product once and for all.

Ash seemed taken aback by the question, but answered nonetheless. "Oxyclean. It gets out almost every stain." He looked lost when the human boy gave the witch next to him a proud glance, before whistling innocently and walking away. Mary-Lynette rolled her blue eyes, but followed him.

"Don't you even say it," Thea warned, "it's a cleaning product. You have no right to be proud."

"Says the person that didn't know it could clean walls."

She picked up one of the sponges on the ground and threw it at him. It whacked Eric in the gut. He tossed it back at her, and then even threw one of the duster rags, making the two of them cough. And their laughing didn't help much, either. Thea found a Swiffer duster and whacked her soul mate on the head with it, and then hit both sides of his face. Eric got a random plunger- that probably didn't count as "cleaning supplies" but was still in there anyway- and stuck it to her stomach. She took another sponge, after removing the suction cupped thing, and wrung it out on his head. And he, in turn, took a bucket and stuck it on her's- which the witch countered, after fumbling around for a little bit.

And, with both of them blinded by the buckets that were blocking their vision that they didn't bother to take off, they wound up running into each other in an attempt to find more ammo.

Thea wound on top of Eric, her bucket whacked his, and causing them both to laugh. They tried to remove the things at the same time, only to whack each other again.

"Okay, you take yours off first," Eric instructed, his voice muffled. Thea did as he said, and took off her soul mate's as well. She rested her de-bucketed head on his stomach as he stroked her blonde hair and gave the occasional kiss on her head while she did the same to his arms that were right in front of her face.

Thea pulled herself up while Eric followed her lead. "I believe we have a room to clean up," she said with a small grimace.

He laughed. "With my Oxyclean."

She rolled her eyes before taking a bucket that had been on somebody's head and filling it with everything they would need- Eric's favorite included. He smiled down at her, gave her a peck, and headed back upstairs right by her side as they went to do a chore they weren't excited for in the least.

At least they had some fun in the closet (Wink, wink).

* * *

**AN: take that last sentence however you wish ;) XD Like I said before, I'm so sorry I was gone for so long, but life's a bitch :P I'm back now, at least, and hopefully you guys aren't mad enough to not read this story anymore… :~( Please, if you don't hate me, let me know in a review! I really appreciate all the support! :D **

**(1): I'm not even going to clarify that… if you don't know, you shouldn't be here ;)**

_**The magical order of when each chapter shall be done: **_

_**Xcatx, lula6791, and SweetNight:**_** Ash and Mare 2**

_**Lula6791, AngelDuckii**__**: **_**Keller and Galen **

_**Lamia Vampress, LJ Shan, theVERYCONFUSEDgirl**__** : **_**Rashel and Quinn 2**

_**Adamsgirl, RoseJean Sterling Salvatore**_, _**and christinaxo**__**: **_**James and Poppy (discovering the magical straightener)**

_**SilverSorbet**__**: **_**All of them :D**


End file.
